1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternating current light emitting diode module (hereinafter referred as an AC LED module), especially to an AC LED module having surge protection function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional AC LED module is directly supplied with power through an AC power source, and a power converter is not adopted. As such, when the AC power source generates a high voltage surge, the above-mentioned AC LED module is very likely to be damaged. In addition, for being combined with a reflection cup, one surface defined on a housing of the conventional AC LED module is formed with a reflection cup accommodating concave surface.
For preventing an AC LED module from being damaged by a high voltage surge, the prior art is to install a surge absorbing member in the AC LED module. However, the installation of the surge absorbing member would cause the depth of the reflection cup accommodating concave surface of the AC LED module to be increased, so a mechanical interference may be generated between a reflection cup having a larger dimension and the reflection cup accommodating concave surface thereby not allowing the reflection cup to be combined with the AC LED module.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages, a novel AC LED module shall be invented.